Souhait de Mort
by Elfelmira
Summary: Lors de la sixième année, Dumbledore obtient les Reliques de la Mort. Obtenant l'aval du Ministre Fudge, il fait appel à la Mort dans la grande salle afin de devenir le Maître de la Mort et de vaincre Voldemort. Mais la Mort ne semble pas être ce qu'elle parait être. Et la Vie qui sans mêle...Harry et Luna vont faire un sympathique numéro.


**Titre:** Souhait de Mort

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Genre:** Humour, Amitié, Famille, OS

 **Résumé:** Lors de la sixième année, Dumbledore obtient les Reliques de la Mort. Obtenant l'aval du Ministre Fudge, il fait appel à la Mort dans la grande salle afin de devenir le Maître de la Mort et de vaincre Voldemort. Mais la Mort ne semble pas être ce qu'elle parait être. Et la Vie qui sans mêle...Harry et Luna vont faire un sympathique numéro.

 **Bashing:** enfin un léger. Les habituels XD: Dumby, le ministère (plus rapide à dire), Ron, Ginny, Hermione (même si je l'adore)

 **Attention:** L'histoire suit les cinq premiers tomes. L'histoire change à la sixième année: Snape est toujours le professeur de potion, le professeur de DCFM est Lupin (même si ce n'est pas important), Ombrage est avec le ministre (elle n'a pas été dénoncée avec l'utilisation des plumes de sang, me demandez pas comment, c'est le pouvoir de l'auteure). Je pense que c'est bon, il n'y a pas d'autre changement important.

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, alors m'enbetez pas!

*

 **Souhait de Mort**

*

Il faisait un temps plutôt doux pour un mois de janvier en Angleterre. Bien que la neige tombait doucement et silencieusement, la température était supérieur à la normale. C'est pour cette raison que certains jeunes élèves de Poudlard jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige. D'autres marchaient discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Par là, était assis un groupe faisant des devoirs, par ci, ils s'amusaient avec des jeux sorciers. C'était une ambiance sereine et heureuse en cette belle après-midi de mardi.

Attendez! Mardi? Après-midi? Pardon? Mais que faisait les élèves en train de faire n'importe quoi au lieu d'aller en cours? Que c'est-il passé dans la tête de l'imbécile heureux qu'était Dumbledore? Quelle idée saugrenue lui était _encore_ venu? En fait, franchement je ne veux pas savoir.

En clair, les élèves étaient dehors, n'ayant pas cours, à leur plus grande joie (hormis Hermione pour une raison évidente). Même les Serdaigles étaient heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu. Après tout, depuis le début de la guerre l'ambiance était très tendue, surtout pour les Serpentards accusés d'être Mangemorts à tout bout de champ. Les professeurs les inondant de devoirs pour qu'ils apprennent à se défendre par eux même. Et donc maintenant ils faisaient une pause bien méritée.

Pour tout dire la "pause" avait été imposée par Dumbledore car c'était aujourd'hui que l'espoir de gagner la guerre se profilait à l'horizon, d'où l'ambiance appaisante. L'annonce avait été dite et publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier une semaine auparavant. Dumbledore était en possession des trois Reliques de la Mort et comptait les utiliser afin de demander à la Mort de devenir son Maître et de gagner cette guerre. Bien sur quand Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il ferait le rituel, Fudge et d'autres personnes, avaient protesté. Pourquoi était-ce Dumbledore qui devait devenir la Maître? Ce par quoi le _vénérable_ directeur avait simplement répondu:

 _"Il faut une métrise de la magie de plus de 80% pour pouvoir faire ce rituel. Au risque de perdre sa magie et de devenir fou. Or, je suis la seule personne ayant assez de contrôle pour le faire en plus de Voldemort. Je suppose que vous préférez que je le fasse plutôt que lui, n'est-ce pas?"_

Franchement, qui s'attendait à cette affirmation et raisonnement? Et bien personne apparement, sauf les Serpentards, qui le déteste, et les quelques personnes ayant un esprit assez sain pour passer outre les grandes lignes. En fait, on pouvait traduire son discours par: "Je veux le pouvoir." Original.

Et aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, Dumbledore, le ministre et les hauts placés vont assister à l'appel de la Mort, durant le diner. Alors il avait annulé les cours le temps de préparer la cérémonie.

Ainsi, le Trio d'Or attendait patiemment le soir, assis à une table où trônait une pile de vieux livres dans la bibliothèque. Hermione avait eu la brillante idée de se renseigner sur tout ce qui concernait les Reliques, la Mort et le Maître. Et par un heureux hasard, elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur tout ces livres rares qui ne se trouvaient que chez les Sang-purs. Étrange.

Alors le petit groupe recherchait, plus ou moins avidement, des informations. Ron, lui, en avait clairement marre, comme le démontrait son visage rouge et ses yeux fusillant les livres. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en grognant, Hermione lui envoya une œillade noire. Celle-ci notait tout ce qu'elle trouvait avec rapidité, et de temps en temps, une légère exclamation sortait de sa bouche, pincée par la concentration. Enfin Harry semblait s'amuser. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude de s'amuser en lisant, sachant qu'il ne lisait presque jamais, laissant ce loisir à son amie. En fait, on avait l'impression que le garçon venait de trouvait une blague ou quelques choses du genre et qu'il s'en moquait ouvertement.

"J'en ai ras le bol! On trouvera rien de cool!" râla Ron en claquant le livre sous le regard désapprobateur de la seule fille du groupe.

"Détrompe toi, Ron, pas mal d'écrits sont inscrits ici. Écoute ça: " _Les sorciers ne vénèrent que deux dieux, par l'intermédiaire de fêtes tels Yul ou Saiman. Ils vénèrent, en effet, le cycle éternel de Vie et de Mort. Ces deux dieux sont frères ou sœurs, leur sexe n'ayant jamais été précis auparavant._ _Ils sont l'absolu et le tout. Puissants, ordonnant la vie et la mort de chaque être vivant. Pour eux tous sont égaux: une fourmie et un gobelin aura la même jurédiction à la fin de leur vie. Ils n'obeissent à aucunes lois: ils font et sont la loi. Si, aujourd'hui, les Moldus ne reconnaissent pas ces dieux en tant que tel, ils respectent leurs religions, l'Islam, le christianisme etc. Il faut savoir que le Dieu unique qu'ils ont, est en réalité Mort et Vie sauf que pour eux ils sont une et seule personne. Attention, il est important de souligner le fait que la Mort ne représente pas forcément le mal et que la Vie, le bien. Ils sont le cycle: ils n'y a bien, n'y a mal. Il est dit, bien que ça ne soit qu'une rumeur, que Mort et Vie ont tout deux créé trois Reliques chacun. Malheureusement les Reliques de la Vie ont été perdus et n'ont donc jamais été connu au contraire des Reliques de la Mort. Vous connaissez surement le conte des trois frères Peverell: grâce à leur mémoires (journal retrouvé chez eux) on put alors savoir qu'elles étaient les Reliques: la Pierre de Résurection, le Bâton de la Mort (aussi appelé baguette de sureau) et le Manteau de la Mort (nommé plus couramment cape d'invisibilité). On sait aussi, que si ces trois Reliques sont réunies et qu'on recite un rituel particulier, la Mort répond à l'appel et on devient Maître de la Mort. Le rituel et la réunion des Reliques de la Vie sont le même pour devenir le Maître de la Vie."_ C'est clair et précis!"

"Et! Harry! Regarde!" S'écria Ron en attrapant le livre et en désignant un mot de son doigt. "Ta cape d'invisibilité est une Relique! Tu le savais? C'est trop cool!"

"Oui, Ron, je le savais. Dumbledore me l'a dit la semaine dernière pour qu'il me l'emprunte pour faire le rituel. Après il me l'a redonnera." Répond Harry avec un sourire exaspéré.

"T'as même pas pensé à nous en parler!" Protesta Hermione indignée, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Euh...j'avais oublié?" Harry ne semblait pas très très sûr de sa réponse. Mais il haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il se fichait un peu de leur avis.

Avant que l'un des deux ne repartent dans leur spéculation assez inutile, Neville et Luna s'approchèrent d'eux, l'une en sautillant d'un air rêveur et en étant toujours autant excentrique, et l'autre avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Neville poussa un peu la pile de livres et s'assit tranquillement. Lune ne s'embeta même pas et s'installa sur le sol en annonçant que la chaise était infectée de Nargols ou autres créatures inconnues.

"Qui a-t-il?" Demanda Hermione, plissant les yeux, fusillant discrétement la blonde du regard.

Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un de plus jeune qu'elle lui soit supérieur, en étant aussi incohérente. Harry fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ce signe d'agacement et fit un sourire engageant aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

"Malfoy." Répondit simplement Neville comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Qu'a encore fait ce sale mangemort!" Grogna méchament Ron, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Il est en train de parader avec son groupe, comme quoi la Mort refusera de devenir esclave d'un homme glucosé stupide et manipulateur, mais ira aider celui qui est digne. Je te laisse imaginer de qui il parle..."

"Comment ose-t-il? Il se croit tellement au-dessus de nous et de Dumbledore! Comme si la Mort ira rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui...impensable!" Se renfrogna Hermione, en tapant la paume de ses mains contre la table.

"Quoique le Nargol décédé va peut-être voir les Sombres Choses pour discuter autour d'un thé." Interrompit Luna qui regardait avec attention ses ongles multicolores.

Si le groupe resta silencieux et fixait Luna avec consternation, Harry ne put laisser échapper un rire.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Luna. Il faudrait réellement penser à le faire si on a le temps!"

"Oh, et bien la Balbusse vivante va rejoindre le monde ténébreux putôt que le paysage blanc des Nargols! A tout à l'heure!"

Et la jeune Lovegood se leva d'un bond, leur fit un signe de la main, que seul Harry répondit, les autres étaient bloqués, puis elle sautilla et disparu de la vue des quatre amis.

"Euh...Harry, t'as vraiment compris ce qu'elle a dit? Parce que là..." Demanda Neville qui avait toujours son regard porté là où elle était sortie.

"Bien sur que non! Mais pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, il vaut mieux lui faire croire qu'on comprend. C'est tout." Expliqua l'interpellé avec son grand sourire.

"Tu sais, Harry, cette fille est sympa mais elle est cinglée. Peut-être faut-il éviter d'être vu avec elle." Fit Hermione désapprouvant totalement l'attitude de la cinquième année.

"C'est mon amie, Hermione, qu'importe si elle est comme ça." Soupira Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"On l'aime comme ça après tout." Le soutient Neville, en plissant des yeux, limite suspicieux. "Bon je la rejoins, et je retouve Seamus et Dean. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour la cérémonie."

"Cérémonie stupide, je vous dis!" Ricana Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

"Roh, Harry, vois le bon côté des choses! On va vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui!" S'écria Ron, soudain excité, ayant complétement oublié Luna.

"N'empèche, cette cérémonie pue l'hypocrisie et l'idiotie! C'est du n'importe quoi! Celui qui l'a inventé est un imbécile."

"Oula, t'es pessimiste." Dit Neville avec suprise. "Pas que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi, mais t'as l'air de ne pas trop aimer."

"Tu comprendras durant le rituel..."

"Comment pourrais-tu savoir si c'est hypocrite ou non." Lacha Hermione, agacée d'être ignorée.

"Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure: Dumbledore me l'a expliqué!" Railla-t-il.

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne commence, le jeune Londubat se leva précipitement, leurs disputes étaient légendaires à Poudlard, surtout celles impliquant Harry, qui se fachait rarement mais ses éclats étaient violents. Même Malfoy et ses sbires se méfiaient de lui quand il avait cette humeur. Neville leur fit un signe de la main et partit retrouver ses amis.

"On se voit ce soir!"

*

La Grande Salle était en plein effervescence. Les élèves avaient été les premiers installés, chacun étant à leur table, et tous parlaient avec excitation. Notamment les Griffondors, connus pour être bruyants. Les Serpentards, eux, c'était le contraire. Ils fusillaient les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, refusant de savoir que Dumbledore allait devenir le Maître de la Mort. Les Serdaigles attendaient avidement le rituel afin de compléter leurs connaissances et enfin les Poufsouffles étaient amusés par toute cette sympathique ambiance.

La table des professeurs, les dominant, avait été agrandie pour que les envoyés du ministère puissent aller s'installer sans être gênés. Rapidement, les professeurs arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent à leur place attitrée et attendirent que Dumbledore arrive avec les employés du ministère. Il devait attendre en ce moment même, à l'entrée en compagnie de Minerva et de Rusard.

De la place où il se trouvait, au milieu des Griffondors, Harry n'écoutait pas du tout la conversation de ses amis. En fait, il semblait plutôt totalement agacé et énervé d'être ici et son regard noir pouvait concurencer Snape. Bien sur personne ne savait pourquoi il avait cette terrible humeur. L'adolescent préférait clairement observer le visage de ses professeurs au lieu d'écouter l'engouement de ses compagnons. Si les élèves montraient leur air enjoué, les professeurs arrivaient à cacher leur état. Malgré tout, le pétillement dans le coin de leurs yeux étaient facilement remarcable pour quiquonque sachant où regarder. Seul Snape avait le même visage que d'habitude, sans surprise, évidemment, ricana Harry à cette pensée.

Ils attendirent seulement quelques minutes avant que les portes s'ouvrent. Dumbledore marchait au côté de Fudge et semblait l'être le plus ravis du monde. Tu m'étonnes! On ne devient pas Maître de la Mort tout les jours, au coin d'une rue. Fudge, un air inquiet inscrit sur ses traits avançait rapidement, pressé de s'assoir. Venait ensuite cette chère Ombrage, qui a manqué à tellement de monde, possédant la posture d'un conquérant, toujours vêtue comme un bonbon rose pitoyable. Minerva était passablement énervée par cette femme, si du moins c'était une femme, même si elle gardait son air sévère. Enfin une vingtaine d'employés suivaient, (Malfoy, Nott, Bones, Arthur et Percy Weasley etc.) accompagnés de six aurors, dont Tonks et Kingsley. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle afin de s'installer à la tablée. Et tout ça en discutant tranquillement, oubliant volontairement la bande d'affamés qu'étaient actuellement les élèves.

"Ils ne peuvent pas se grouiller: j'ai faim et je veux aller me coucher." Souffla Harry ayant presque envie de comettre un meurtre.

"Oh! Ça suffit, Harry! Profites en, on va voir la Mort!" Le sermonna Hermione.

Seamus, installé à ses côtés, fut amusé quand il entendit un faible murmure du genre: "...gnagnagna...t'es pas ma mère...gnagnagna..."

"Mais c'est nul! On perd du temps pour rien, et franchement il y a des trucs plus intéressant!" Protesta-t-il simplement avec emphase, prouvant avec bonne fois qu'il n'a aucune envie d'être là.

"Et bien, t'es vraiment le seul à vouloir partir." Ria Dean, situé à quelque place de lui.

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outrée qu'arborait Harry. Ron alla même jusqu'à lui donner quelques claques dans le dos en secouant la tête.

"Heureusement que le rituel se fait après manger!" Intervint Lavande. " Je n'aurais jamais survécu autrement."

Plusieurs acquiescèrent à sa remarque avec sérieux. La nourriture venait d'apparaitre devant eux, et chacun se servit de son plat favori tout en continuant à donner son avis sur la soirée à venir.

" Va vraiment falloir que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu n'as aucune envie d'être là, Harry." Lança Dean entre deux bouchées.

"Ça fait depuis que le directeur nous l'a annoncé que tu boudes. Trés mature, je dois dire." Se moqua gentiment Seamus.

"Je l'ai déjà dit à Neville. Si vous voullez des réponses attendez la fin de la cérémonie..." Fit Harry complétement résigné.

"On dirait vraiment que c'est la fin de ta vie." Remarqua Ron, la bouche pleine.

"Ron, ferme ta bouche." S'écria Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Il y a un problème avec le rituel?"

"Nan, aucun...c'est juste la honte..."

Quand il finit sa phrase, il écrasa sa tête contre la table avec un gémissement. Certains élèves et professeurs se tournèrent vers lui avec un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur.

"Honte?" Comment ça?" Demanda Hermione.

"Dumbledore me l'a dit, tu te rappeles?"

"Oh..."

Le repas continua parlant de sujets un peu plus légers. Les desserts prirent le place du repas et Harry se jeta sur la tarte à la melasse, son petit pêcher mignon, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Même si le jeune Potter s'en fichait totalement, trop concentré sur sa tarte et sa conversation sur le Quidditch qu'il venait de commencer avec Ron et Neville.

Enfin assiettes et desserts disparurent pour laisser les tables vierges de toutes saletés. Voyant que c'était bientôt l'heure, Harry ne put s'empecher de se plaindre. Il se tut quand il reçu un regard noir de Snape ET de Mcgonagall. Effrayant. Le silence se fit. C'était la première fois que la Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse, mais en même temps ce qui allait suivre était tout bonnement incroyable et personne ne voulait en perdre une miette.

Dumbledore se leva, et prit position derrière son grand pupitre doré. Ses yeux pétillants balayèrent la salle. Il semblait comblé. Sans blague.

Fudge le rejoignit une minute après, se trouvant un pas sur le côté gauche du vénérable directeur cintré. Dumbledore se racla alors la gorge et commençe sa tirade. Ses discours sont toujours trop long, pensa Harry avec désespoir. Il allait s'ennuyer _beaucoup_. Le pauvre.

"Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé, que ca soit vous, mes chers élèves, ou bien vous envoyés du ministère. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, ce passera quelque chose qui pourra nous amener à la victoire! Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, grâce aux Reliques de la Mort des frères Peverell, je vais pouvoir invoquer la Mort elle-même afin d'en devenir le Maître. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître prétentieux de ma part, notre cher ministre m'en a fait également la remarque, malheureusement, seuls des sorciers maîtrisant 80% de leur capacité magique peuvent appeler la Mort. À l'heure actuelle nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir le faire: Voldemort et moi! Ainsi pour éviter que le Lord Noir s'empare de ce titre, qu'il convoite, je dois lui couper la route! Maintenant, je laisse la parole à notre ministre Fudge, qui va vous parler en détail du rituel pendant que je le prépare."

Harry grogna et laissa échapper des commentaires désobligeants sur le discours. Ça ne lui plaisait pas et ce n'était pas à son goût. Triste pensée. Hermione l'interrompit avec une taloche sur le haut du crane.

Albus se retira pour laisser cet incompétent...oups, pardon...ce compétent ministre prendre sa place. Le directeur recula et se positionna de dos derrière Fudge, mais devant la table des professeurs. Il demanda doucement qu'ils s'écartent et commença, grâce à une plume de sang (autorisée uniquement pour des contrats magiques mais aussi pour les rituels nécéssitent le sang de la personne), des runes et dessins sur la table. Minerva et Poppy se tenaient à ses côté, l'une car elle portait la boîte contenant les Reliques, l'autre soutenant des potions de régénération sanguine. Cependant Fudga entama son discours s'y bien préparé.

"Et bien, Bonsoir, nous sommes ici ce soir pour appeler la Mort. Je sais que beaucoup parmis vous auraient préféré la Vie, moi-même je suis de cet avis, malheureusement nous ne connaissons pas les Reliques. Nous faisons avec ce qu'on a. Je ne vous reconterai pas l'histoire des Peverell: vous la connaissez, je présume, je vais plutôt remercier les propriétaires de chaque Relique. Bien sur nous vous les redonnons après. Pour la baguette de sureau, celle-ci appartient déjà à Albus Dumbledore, je ne pense pas le remercier pour un objet qui lui appartient. La pierre de résurrection faisait partie des derniers héritages de la célèbre famille Gaunt et enfin merci à Mr Potter pour sa cape d'invisibilité."

Là, tous se tournèrent dans un même geste vers Harry, qui évidemment, se plaignait pour une raison ou une autre. Il était avachi tristement (pitoyablement) sur la table. Fudge en profita que personne ne le regarde pour assassiner du regard le Survivant. Ombrage faisait de même mais en plus violent et avec plus de haine. Ah! Quel amour en ce bas monde!

Enfin, Dumbledore se retourna pour attraper une des potion que lui tendait Poppy et la bue avidement. Son visage pâle reprit ses couleurs normales. Il fit un signe de la tête à Fudge, lui indiquant que la cérémonie allait commencer.

"Ça va être la honte! La honte, je vous dis!" Murmura Harry.

"Harry, maintenant stop! Tu nous casse les pieds depuis tout à l'heure. Tu te la fermes et tu écoutes!" Se facha Hermione, plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Il hocha la tête signe qu'il avait compris, mais ne put s'empecher d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, marmonant quelques propros incompréhensibles.

De son côté, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux, installé au centre de son pentagramme rouge. Il sortit en premier la cape, qu'il plaça à plat sur le sol. Il déposa ensuite sa baguette sur le centre de la cape avant de prendre la pierre et de la poser délicatement sur le milieu du Bâton de Mort. Tout était près. Surtout pour appeler les ennuis.

Les employés du ministère et les professeurs s'écartèrent laissant seul Dumbledore dans son cercle. Ils avaient pris pas mal de distance de peur que quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu arrive.

Le directeur sortit ensuite de sa robe colorée, un petit couteau de Gobelin argenté. Il avait été fait spécialement pour ces occasions: des runes étaient inscrites dessus, le métal était fin et tranchant.

Il prit la lame et la pressa le long de son bras gauche écorchant sa peau ridée par les années. Du sang perla doucement sur le bras, puis sur sa main avant de finir son trajet sur les trois Reliques.

Alors, seulement il commenca à réciter les phrases importantes et obligatoires du rituel.

 **"Je t'offre mon sang, je t'offre ces Reliques, accorde mon Souhait de Mort et répond à mon appel, Dame la Mort!"**

Seul le silence suivit ces mots. Puis Harry, toujours la tête dans ses mains, il semblait pleurer pour une raison que tous ignore, éclata.

"Nan, sérieux, c'est trop la honte! Oh Merlin, nan pas possible, c'est une erreur, une horrible erreur. Je vais me réveiller et tout ira bien..."

"Mr Potter, taisez-vous et arretez de vous donnez en spectacle! Retenus pour les prochains mois!" Cria et menaça Snape dans le silence ambians et stupéfait.

Tous regardait le Potter. Il avait réussi à faire l'idiot devant des personnes officielles, en plus d'interrompre le directeur dans un moment aussi important.

D'ailleurs, parlant rituel, la Mort ne c'était toujours pas présentée. À croire que, soit c'était un faux rituel, soit elle a décidé que ce n'était même pas la peine de venir. Malfoy le remarqua et laissa voir un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Dumbledore avait échoué, son Seigneur en sera heureux.

"Albus, ça na pas marché." Soupira Fudge. "C'était inutile de faire tout ça, un faux espoir..."

Soudain, Harry se redressa et se mit debout ignorant ses amis qui lui demandaient ou ordonnaient, ça dépend du point de vue, de se rassoir. Les élèves avaient le regard fixé sur le Survivant. Snape et Mcgonagall, ainsi que Dumbledore allaient lui sommer de se remettre à sa place. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le faire.

En effet, de la fumée ou de la poussière noire entoura Harry, tourbillonant autour de lui devenant de plus en plus dense, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Puis doucement la fumée se dispersa, sans toutefois partir, laissant le jeune homme à la vue de tous. Stupeur générale.

Devant eux, ce n'était plus Harry Potter. Non. C'était un jeune homme de 17 ans, un peu plus petit que le moyenne, une taille fine, qui laissait entrevoir des muscles tout aussi fin. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs, passant en dessous de ses hanches. Il avait des petites mêches argentées, qui étaient nattées en différentes petites tresses retenues par des perles vertes ou argentées. Sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle. Son visage était délicat, androgyne sur les bords, un nez bien placé en trompette, des grands yeux vairons hypnotisants, le gauche argenté, le droit émeraude. Son expression était moqueuse: sa bouche était relevée sur les coins en un rictus, ses yeux brillaient de malice et de puissance. Sa robe était noire unie. Seul un fil argenté et vert autour de sa taille mettait un peu de couleur. Mais le plus impressionnant était sur son front: à la place de la célèbre cicatrice éclair, se trouvait maintenant le symbole des Reliques de la mort.

Chaque personne de la salle le dévisageait ébahi. Et encore le terme était mince pour décrire leur état. Certain avait pâli quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient embété la Mort elle-même, tel les Malfoy ou bien Fudge. D'autres, encore, étaient rouge de colère, surtout Ombrage qui se détachait du groupe car elle murmurait qu'il devait être condamné pour magie noire: quelle stupide femme qui n'avait rien compris! Mais la plupart fixait Harry, les yeux équarquillés par la surprise. Ou bien bavant devant l'apparence du dieu. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à voir la Saint Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, sauveur de la femme et l'orphelin, et autres titres dont le concerné se foutait royalement, puisse être en réalité la Mort. Comme quoi le monde réservait bien des surprises...

Enfin, le jeune homme leva une main, de la fumée suivant son geste pour faire apparaître une lance noire nuit. Enfin, il parla, d'une voix mélodieuse mais pourtant intimidante.

"Parle Mortel, quel est ton Souhait?"

Sa voix sembla reveiller les habitants de la salle, sursautant et se redressant. Les murmurent surgirent des rangs sans pour autant hausser le ton, bien trop intimidé par l'apparition divine. Ce fut notre bon (mauvaix) directeur qui reprit contenance le premier. Ainsi, il retrouva l'usage de la parole qui avait semblé l'avoir quitté pendant un bref instant. Pour une fois! Il prononça intelligeblement:

"Harry? Mon garçon? Comment?"

"Ton éloquence surprenante ne m'apporte pas le Souhait que tu veux!" Railla l'immortel, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Surpris de s'être fait reprendre comme un enfant par la Mort, il se tut, vexé dans son immense fierté. Fudge décida de voler à son secours. Certes, il n'aimait pas le vieil homme, mais ce n'était guère une raison de se faire mal voir par la Mort. Drôle d'idée sachant que c'était déjà la cas.

"Excusez-nous, mais nous avons été stupéfiés par votre apparition. On ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Veuillez pardonner notre regrétable erreur."

Le silence de Harry, si on pouvait l'appeler encore Harry, fut grandiose. Il venait tout simplement de mettre le plus gros vent de la Terre à une des personnalités les plus importantes de Monde Magique. Les personnes présentes qui ne l'appreciaient guère, ricanèrent devant ce manque de respect flagrant. Le visage de Fudge était passé de pâle à rouge prouvant ainsi sa colère croissante.

Harry, ou Mort, se mit soudainement en mouvement. De sa démarche gracieuse, féline, il traversa la salle en quelques pas, de la fumée noire suivant chacun de ses pas. C'était une scène surréaliste et magique même chez les Sorciers. Il s'arreta face à Dumbledore, devant la table. De là où il était positionné, tous avait une vue parfaite sur le passage qui allait se passer. Le sourire de Harry se changea pour devenir froid, prouvant qu'il avait fini de jouer.

"Petit Mortel, je ne parle pas avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas invoqué..."Fit doucement Harry à Fudge avec mépris. "Surtout avec quelqu'un qui s'est amusé à me discréditer." Faisant fit de la haine du ministre, il reporta son attention à Dumbledore. "Alors parle Mortel, tu me fais predre mon temps! Ton Souhait?"

"Harry..." Il s'interrompit quand le grognement sortit de la bouche de celui-ci. "Mort, je peux vous posez une question avant cela?"

"Dis toujours, ça peut être intéressant. Pour une fois."

"La Mort n'est-elle pas censé être une déesse? Comme le dit le rituel _Dame la Mort_?" Questionna le directeur avec interet.

Et il n'était pas le seul à se le demander. Tous se posait la question entre, cherchant une hypothèse valide. Ombrage, n'en pouvant plus, s'écria de sa voix aigue et désagréable:

"C'est un coup monté! Ce petit insolent veut seulement se faire remarquer! Vous voyez, il se fait passer pour Dame la Mort! C'est un Mage Noir! Il faut l'arreter!"

Beaucoup était choqué et outré, même indigné par ces propos horrifiants et dégradant. Mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Il se tourna juste lentement vers elle, la fumée noire suivant son mouvement, et sourit avec fatalisme.

"C'est pas ma faute, si tout le monde croit que je suis une femme!" Se plaignit-il puérilement. "C'est ma grande sœur, Vie, qui a écrit le rituel et l'a publié avant que je ne puisse corriger l'erreur! Et puis putain je suis un mec! Un mec! H.O.M.M.E! Pas si compliqué, merde quoi! C'est trop la honte!" Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains. "Tellement honteux...Cette maudite sœur, je vais l'envoyer faire un tour gratuit en enfer! Et t'inquiètes pas, Vie, tu me le pailleras ce coup là!"

Il sembla presque pleurer, surjouant un peu pour montrer son malheur. Mais grâce à ça, il prouva que les dires d'Ombrage étaient totalement stupides, vu que le sexe des deux dieux n'avaient jamais était prouvé auparavant. Mais bon, on n'est pas tous doté d'un cerveau. Il faut faire avec. Après quoi, avec un geste de la main, il l'attacha et la saucissona au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Il releva son beau visage pâle, cette fois avec un magnifique sourire. Harry regarda son interlocuteur (Dumby) incrédule par l'imaturité et l'air lunatique du dieu. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit sautiller en frappant dans ses mains, mettant sa lance contre son épaule.

"Allez! Que me veux-tu? Je suis occupé après! Enfin, je crois...il faut que je demande mon emploi du temps à Vie." Il inclina la tête de côté semblant réfléchir.

Harry avait tout simplement changé de personnalité. C'était stupéfiant. Il était passé d'un garçon calme, posé, aux colères terrifiantes...à un dieu carrement excentrique.

Dans ce nouveau silence plus ou moins imposé, Ron finit par le briser en se raclant la gorge.

"Harry! Mon pote, que...pourquoi? Tu nous as caché quelque chose? Et tu ne nous as rien dit! Pourtant Hermione et moi sommes tes amis!"

Il se redressa de là où il était pour rejoindre le dieu. Il s'appreta à le toucher quand Harry siffla violemment. La fumée noire tourna autour de lui, menaçante et l'arme avait rejoint sa main et était maintenant pointée sur la gorge du rouquin. Cette scène figea encore plus la salle.

"Silence, Mortel!" Ordonna Mort, il était de nouveau froid. "Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne voit pas au delà des rumeurs! Et tu n'es absolument pas mon ami!"

"Mais...mais, Harry, je suis Ron! Comment peux-tu dire ça?" Il était outré. "Non, Harry n'aurait pas dit ça. Tu es un imposteur...un monstre."

Ce mot glaça, gela la pièce. si quelques un étaient d'accord avec les paroles de Ron, tels Hermione, Ginny, Ombrage, Fudge et Dumbledore, la plupart était horrifié. La Mort et la Vie étaient les plus respectés dans le Monde Magique chez toute espèce confondue. Ils étaient le point commun entre eux. Et dire un terme aussi _élogieux_ que celui là était un sacrilège. Même les Nés-Moldus le savaient: c'étaient la première chose qu'ils apprenaient arrivé ici.

"Harry Potter n'a jamais existé, Ronald Weasley." Fit Mort avec machiavélisme. "Seulement Mort caché sous une bonne vieille apparence. Je suis le dieu de la mort et je serais ravi de te juger quand ton heure sera venu..." La dernière phrase avec était susurré dans l'oreille de Ron, qui ne put s'empecher de frissonner.

Mais ce qui choqua plus que tout dans son discours était ce point: Harry Potter n'avait jamais vécu? Ou existé? Impossible! Il avait battu Voldemort.

"Harry? Jamais existé?" Prononca doucement Dumbledore. "Je l'ai vu naître, Poppy pourra en témoigner, il a vaincu Voldemort en lui revoyant le sortilège de mort et..."

Il fut interrompu par la voix chantonante de Mort.

"Et comment Harry à survécu? Vous vous êtes jamais posés la question? Stupides Sorciers aveugles..."

Des murmures et des éclats se firent entendre. Les Sorciers discutaient entre eux, débattant de ces révélations.

"Mais le sacrifice de Lily?" Esseya le directeur qui voyait les gens de plus en plus convaincu par le dieu.

"Sérieusement? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que Lily Potter qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son enfant? Par mon statut, je sais que non...sinon combien d'enfant auraient survécu après? Des milliers! Mais réfléchissez! Merde quoi! Vous avez un cerveau! Et après vous critiquez les autres espèces! Hypocrites!"

"Mais, et Harry Potter?" S'exclama Fudge. "Pourquoi nous a-t-il caché cette information essentiel? Et puis comment avez-vous fait dans ce cas là pour vous retrouver dans ce corps?"

"Harry était juste mon avatar sur Terre. Ma sœur a fabriqué un corps, sauf qu'il fallait un moyen pour s'adapter. On a choisi une porteuse. Satisfait? Nan, mais parce que maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, je peux repartir faire mon boulot, j'ai pas que ça à faire! Alors quel est ton putain de Souhait?"

Bien trop extomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Dumbledore avait la bouche ouverte et gobait les mouches. D'une élégance! Les chuchotis dans la salle n'arretaient pas: "...Harry pas existé...Harry avatar...Harry Mort..." et autres du genre.

Mort voyait bien que beaucoup était mal à l'aise d'avoir cotoyé un dieu. Notamment Draco Malfoy et son groupe, qui n'avait fait que l'insulter ou encore Snape qui abordait une jolie couleur porcelaine. Déjà qu'il était pâle...

Alors seulement Dumbledore se reprit. Il avait son air de grand-père que Mort détestait, le menton posé sur ses mains, les coudes sur le table. Mort aurait tellement voulu lui enfoncer sa lance dans sa poitrine rien que pour se soulager de ce manipulateur. Avec un ton conspirateur, qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mort, et qui était un manque total de respect, parla:

"Mort, puis-je poser une dernière question avant d'émettre mon Souhait?"

Hochement positif de la part de Mort. Il voulait dormir mais bon vu comment c'était parti. "Pourquoi être venu parmis nous?"

"Ah! Bonne question! Trente points pour Griffondor." Se moqua-t-il en ricanant. "Et bien, j'avais un compte à régler avec un imbécile et un pari..."

"Un compte à régler? Un pari? Comment..."

Ce cher directeur ne put en dire plus car quelqu'un venait d'éclater de rire. Un rire clair et limpide qui contrastait avec l'ambiance tendue. Se tournant vers la jeune Luna Lovegood pliée en deux essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle sans succés. Dumbledore et des professeurs ainsi que les membres du ministère étaient pas très ravis que cette fille folle prenne du plaisir à là scène actuellement assez tendue.

Sans se soucier outre mesure des regards, la blonde sauta sur ses pieds, souplement. Ses yeux bleu-violets n'étaient plus rêveurs mais rieurs. C'était étrange quand on connaissait la jeune fille. Elle se stoppa devant Mort et tendit son doigt droit sur lui. Mort croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"T'as perdu!" S'écria-t-elle excitée. "J'ai gagné! Enfin! Pas trop tôt! Je suis trop forte!"

"La ferme!" Cingla-t-il.

"Oh, pauvre chou...tu me dois quelque chose je te rappelle. J'ai gagné le pari..."

"T'as triché!" Protesta Mort. "Tout les hauts gradés savaient où trouver mes Reliques, toi tu les as caché..." La moue qu'il fit était absolument adorable, gonflant ses joues tel un hamster. Mais Luna n'y préta aucune attention, la mine heureuse.

Ce petit jeu aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si cette chère Ginny n'aurait pas ouvert sa ravissante bouche pour sortir une très charmante ineptie.

"Loufoca? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu étais au courant de tout? Et tu ne nous as rien dit?" Mort avait une vague impression de déjà vu. "Tu as conspiré contre nous, alors qu'on était tes amis!"

Cette jeune fille avait apparement pas tilté qui était réellement Luna, au contraire des hommes d'affaires. Ceux-ci avaient les yeux exorbités et, s'ils continuaient ainsi, allaient faire un malaise. Trop d'émotion pour une simple soirée, que voulez-vous...

Soupirant devant la stupidité bien trop flagrante de Ginny, Luna éluda la question. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Mais l'idiote de service en décida autrement.

"Et m'ignore pas, Loufoca! J'te parle!"

"Ferme la, Weasley!" Coupa méchament Draco Malfoy. "Tu dois être la seule à n'avoir rien compris ce qu'elle insinuait, sauf si évidemment, tu es dans un manque d'intelligence passagère."

Ce que disait le Serpentard était vrai. Dans la Grande Salle, tous, hormis Ginny qui gobait des mouches, avaient réalisé la vérité.

"Que...quoi?" Laissa échapper Fudge.

"Quelle éloquence!" S'écria Mort, toujours boudeur.

"Miss Lovegood...serait la Vie? Votre sœur?" Se reprit le ministre.

Mort se tourna légérement vers la jeune fille, avec un haussement de sourcil. Il la fusilla du regard, puis demanda avec hargne tandis que Luna riait sous cape, et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater.

"Si tu pouvais reprendre ta véritable apparence, _grande sœur_ , que je ne me retrouve pas seul avec ces débiles lents du cerveau."

Cette fois, Luna ne put retenir son rire devant l'air de son _petit frère_. Elle essaya de reprendre contrôle sur son corps. Puis avec un fin sourire, elle s'approcha des jumeux Weasley. Se penchant, puis chuchotant dans leurs oreilles. Les autres se demandaient se qu'elle leur disait. Mais personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. Savoir que deux de leurs camarades étaient en réalité la Vie et la Mort était déjà bien trop stressant.

Enfin Fred partit en courant, tandis que Luna demanda à Rusard d'apporter le plus vieux balais de l'école, à savoir un Comète 1, le premier balais spécial vitesse du monde. Puis elle s'approcha de son sac et en sortit un fin et délicat diadème argenté, sertit de saphir brillant.

Rapidement, Fred et Rusard revinrent au même moment dans la salle toujours silencieuse, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mort alla, pour passer son ennui croissant, s'assoir sur la table des professeurs, balançant ses jambes à intervalle régulier. Fred tendit à Luna un vieux parchemin et Rusard le balais.

Les trois objets en main, la jeune fille rejoignit son frère et posa sans aucune douceur se qu'elle tenait. Sans cacher sa curiosité, pour une fois, Lucius Malfoy questionna.

"Puis-je savoir ce que c'est?"

"Ceci, Malfoy, sont les trois Reliques de la Vie." Expliqua-t-elle, sans lever la tête, évitant l'étonnement de la salle. "Personne ne l'a trouvé avant. Donc avec mon p'tit frère on a fait un pari: le premier qui est découvert perd. Et comme vous ne m'avez pas trouvé, j'ai tout simplement gagné!"

Elle passa outre le grognement de Mort avec un grand sourire. Luna, ou Vie, leva la tête regardant dans les yeux Malfoy et continua:

"Mes Reliques sont donc, pour ceux qui se le demande, la Traceur de Vie, le Comète 1, alias le plus vieux balais du monde, symbole de la joie de vivre. Ensuite nous avons, le Parchemin du Destin, aussi appelé Carte des Maraudeurs et enfin le Diadème de la Connaissance, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Pourtant si proche de vous mais jamais soupçonné! Dommage."

Et avant que quiquonque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle activa la magie de Reliques. Un nuage de poussière blanche tourbillona autour de Luna, laissant aveugle la moitié de la Grande salle, n'ayant pas fermé les yeux assez tôt. Puis la fumée l'entourant s'estompa pour ne laisser que de vagues nuages, comme Mort. Et comme la métamorphose de Harry plus tôt, celle de Luna était incroyable.

Luna était maintenant Vie. Plus grande, d'environ 18 ans, elle était fine avec des muscles et des formes bien dessinés. Ses cheveux, à présent d'une blancheur neige, longs, tombant en cascade sans que rien ne les retiennent jusqu'à ses chevilles, brillaient dans la lumière des bougies. Elle avait quelques mêches argentés, comme Mort, qui s'entremelaient. Son visage mature aux traits angéliques laissaient entrevoir une certaine dureté dans son caractère. Ses magnifiques yeux violets perçants et rieurs intimidaient ses interlocuteurs. Sa peau était faite d'ivoire, douce sans impureté apparente.

Sa robe blanche, accompagnée de motifs de fleurs violettes et argentés lui donnaient un certains air enfantin mais plaisant, mettant en confiance. Elle était aussi pied nu que Mort. En contraste de cet élan de confiance, dans sa main gauche, elle tenait, non une lance, mais un arc fait avec un pur bois de chêne. son carquois blanc, et ses flèches blanches, reposaient dans son dos. Ceci, par contre, la rendait intimidante.

Cependant, sachant qui elle était avant sa transformation, ça ne causa pas autant de choc que celle de Mort. Et puis, il n'y avait pas plus de questions à se poser.Ils avaient répondu à tout: le fait que Mort soit là, Vie se devait d'être là, que Mort soit Harry et Vie Luna, c'était expliqué, Vie ayant fabiqué un corps pour eux avec des mères porteuses. Après il suffisait de se tourner les méninges, aussi simple que ça.

Après la métamorphose et voyant, alors que la question du pari était juste une cause stupide, Dumbledore ne put s'empecher de dire ce qu'il le turlupinait dans sa tête depuis que Mort avait parlé de pari.

"Et donc, Mort, un compte à régler?"

"Tu dois réellement travailler ton respect pour autrui petit Mortel..." Soupira désesperément Mort avant de reprendre avec un sourire carnassier. "À vrai dire, une certaine personne a joué avec la mort, cherchant l'immortalité. Et je déteste qu'on se fout de moi: on meurt tous un jour. Je suis donc venu pour lui botter les fesses!"

"Et moi," reprit Vie, "Je viens l'aider. Juste pour voir cet abruti qui a si peut de respect pour la vie..."

"Voldemort..." Souffla Dumbledore, bien que tous l'entendire dans ce silence.

"Oui!" Ragea Mort. "Ce petit imbécile de Mortel a séparé son âme! Il va en tirer des conséquences...comme tout ceux ayant fait cette erreur avant lui..."

Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il serrait sa lance plus fortement dans sa main afin qu'il ne laisse pas échapper sa colère. Sa sœur lui donna une taloche pour qu'il se calme et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille. Il refit une moue boudeuse.

"Il y a 16 ans quand on s'est mis dans le corps des gamins, on a à la fois fait une prophétie, pour attirer Voldy vers mon frère et on a effacé notre mémoire pour mieux jouer le jeu." Annonça Vie.

"Mais notre mémoire devait revenir sur le coup de nos 15 ans terrestre." Continua Mort. "Pour achever comme il se doit ce cher Voldymort! Des questions?"

Il parlait comme s'il donnait un cours à une bande d'étardés, lentement et en articulant, faisant rire Vie.

"Alors, maintenant ton Souhait, Albus. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps!" Cria le dieu.

"La mort de Voldemort...mettez fin à cette guerre." fit le directeur clairement, sur de lui.

"Vœu stupide pour gens stupide..." Répliqua celui-ci en soupirant avec fatalité. "J'allais le faire, c'était mon but! Ouhou! On m'a écouté?"

"T'es trop ennuyeux, c'est normal qu'on s'endorme..."

"T'es méchante avec moi! Ouinnn..."

"Ferme la! Fais ton Souhait pour qu'on se casse d'ici!"

Le dieu se détourna de sa sœur pour se poster droit devant le directeur. Il attrapa ses avants bras et les marqua avec la Marque de Mort (le triangle) avec ses propres ongles. Albus gémit doucement sans pour autant élever la voix. Puis le bouche de Mort commença à bouger, d'abord bas et doux, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que retentisse le son.

 **"Reviens moi, âme, toi qui as perdu ton chemin, je vais te le faire découvrir. Toi qui m'as trahi pour une immortalité futile, rejoins les Ténèbres, rejoins les Enfers. Que les sept Horcruxes me reviennent! Ainsi soit-il!"**

À la fin de cette mini tirade, sept colonnes noires grises apparurent devant lui. Il empoigna fermement sa lance et balaya l'air de celle-ci. La lumière grisatre se disperça pour ne laisser que sept petits morceaux ronds d'une blancheur immaculée. Mort attrapa avec le creu de sa main vide chaque 'pierre' les faisant disparaitre une à une.

Quand le dernier disparu, les Mangemorts, anciens du coup, sentirent leur marque s'effacer jusqu'à ne plus y être: ils étaient libres!

Une fois ce rituel fait, Mort s'écarta, laissant tomber les bras de Dumbledore sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse. Il recula pour s'approcher de sa sœur.

Tous avaient regardé bouche bée se qui s'était passé, ils avaient pris du temps avant de s'en rendre compte: la guerre était finie. La joie allait revenir! Plus de massacre, de mort et autres joyeusetés! Mais en regardant les deux dieux, ils remarquèrent que leur silhouette s'estompait dans l'air. Leur tâche était finie. Les Reliques de Vie et de Mort avaient disparu depuis un moment déjà, partant dans d'autres cachettes pour le prochain invocateur voulant tentait sa chance. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait la plupart, sauf, devinez qui, Dumbydiot! Effectivement, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que Mort parte alors qu'il en était le Maître. Alors, il tenta de se lever, en vain puisqu'il était trop faible suite au rituel, et s'écria:

"Attendez, Mort, Je suis ton Maître! Vous ne pouvez partir!"

Le ricanement glaçant et le rictus méprisant qu'arborait le dieu montrait bien ses sentiments. Il lacha avec un amusement feint.

"Oh, mais les Reliques réunies ne font pas de toi le Maître, elles ne font qu'appeler la Mort pour que je ne réalise qu'un seul Souhait."

Le rire de Vie, joyeux celui là, répéta comme si c'était une évidence:

"Un seul Souhait..."

Mort enchaina avec une explication qui fit pâlir tout le monde, notamment le premier concerné qui n'était pas du tout au courant de ça: il n'avait pas lu les recommandations en fin de chapitre, le pauvre chou...

"En échange de ce Souhait, ton âme m'appartient! Une vie pour une vie! Un Souhait de Mort!"

*

Loin de là, sur la plage de l'île Maurice, une femme folle aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux gris-océan, Bellatrix Lestrange bronzait tranquillement. Puis elle se redressa sur ses coudes murmurant pour elle-même:

"C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose de très important!"

*

Hey! Merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire cette OS, et je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu. Et si ce n'est pas le cas...bah...c'est pas la cas.

Désolée pour les fautes, il y en a qui échappe à ma relecture, ces idiotes!

Bye Bye et à une prochaine!!!!


End file.
